The relation of children's social cognition to other cognitive abilities is investigated. In particular, social perspective taking as assessed by the Chandler Bystander task is compared to backward digit span performance, a commonly used measure of working memory (Case, Pascual-Leone). From an analysis of the Chandler task, it is predicted that the ability to hold and coordinate three items in working memory is prerequisite for a nonegocentric response on this task. Data collection for an initial study is complete, data analysis is under way, and the preliminary results which are available support the hypothesis.